


Bending Realities

by HourglassGod



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: An observation from the game, Bad Decisions, F/M, Imagery, Julian's curse makes his stamina ridiculous, Lucio is a dick, M/M, Magic, Masochist, Sex, Sorta rebound, Things are about to get messed up, Torture, Vague mentions of potential torture, You know that this isn't going to go well, bad drunk choices, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HourglassGod/pseuds/HourglassGod
Summary: There are so many connections that have happened and been lost. Nothing is ever as it seems. The Arcana is going to start making things even more complicated than they already are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since the story isn't finished yet, this involves some guesswork on my part about what actually happened. So, I guess you could consider this AU. My best guesses from playing all three routes as far as I could (XI) are probably not what really happened but oh well.

            It wasn’t easy. The memories sometimes drove me to raise a blade to my skin. I couldn’t look at the Lazaret without the desire to throw-up. Doctors in masks poking at prodding at me. A strange case of an infected person lasting over 3 days. Watching the bodies burn. Questions shouted at me. A strange doctor who didn’t wear the all too common bird mask to stare intently at my burned, scarred, emancipated body. The all too familiar image of Death coming to me in dreams. A comforting messenger who would cradle my head in the world of in-between. Telling me about how the other Arcana were. Tales of things that could have happened. An unusual kinship. Death and I. The only two things that seemed consistent in the living hell of the Lazaret.

            Rituals.

            Magic.

            The Arcana.

            More memories flashed through my mind. Faster and faster.

            The knife that I was throwing into the air and catching fell… and lodged itself in my palm. I stared at the knife for a long moment. Not moving. Some of the patrons of the bar looked over in my direction in concern, shock, and horror. I had been tossing this knife for hours now in a rhythmic beat hardly even disturbed by the growing pile of mugs on my table. Maybe I should have declined the 7th one. Or was it the 15th drink? I could recall if I wanted to, but I would rather try to ignore my memory right now. I could pull the knife out. I could bandage it up and heal it quickly. If I wanted to. For right now I was just staring as my brain told me that my hand was in pain and that I should do something.

            I lifted the 17th mug to my lips and finished draining it of its liquid. I sat the empty mug down and sighed at my hand. It wasn’t going away and the pain was getting rather annoying. I raised my non-stabbed hand to the blade ready to pull.

            “Don’t!” a deep voice ordered me.

            My hand flew away from the blade as I looked up into an eye. And eye and an eye-patch. “Why shouldn’t I pull the knife out?”

            “You’ll bleed all over the table, of course!” there was a sneer on his face. “Come with me.”

            I tossed some coins to the barkeep as I followed Doctor Jules out of the tavern. I wasn’t really paying too much attention to where I was going, but I knew where we would stop. I knew what would happen next. Julian making all sorts of jokes and wild tales as he pulled the knife out of my hand and healed it. His own hand dripping blood on the ground as he dropped my blade to the ground. I sighed and pulled out some bandages to wrap around his own hand. Not that it wouldn’t heal in a moment.

            There was a slight flush to his face, “Do you stab yourself with knives a lot?”

            Flirting. He was flirting with me. I weighed my options in my head before deciding that if I was going to be making bad decisions I was going to be making really bad decisions tonight. I opened my mouth to speak and things started to blur.

It certainly wasn’t unpleasant to wake up to a naked Julian. Reminiscent actually. I trailed a finger over his lips. Melancholy vined its way through my chest and squeezed. I pushed it away for the moment to look at Julian’s face some more. I let out a soft snigger at the drool that was sneaking its way out of his mouth I reached out to the bedside table to grab my handkerchief wiping off the drool on his face. As I set my handkerchief aside, I noted that Julian was surprisingly in deep slumber right now. My fingers twitched.

I snuck off of the bed and pulled some clothes on before I finally reached my bag. I opened it up and quickly dug around. I pulled out a notebook and some writing utensils. I smiled as I opened up a fresh page and looked at Julian. Beautiful. I didn’t make to much noise just in case he might wake up.

             There was the sound of the door creaking open.

            Mazelinka looked at me for a moment before her eyes shifted open to Julian, “You really wore him out, didn’t you?”

            I coughed a little bit as my ears heated up, “Guess so.”

            She walked next to me and looked at my drawing. She let loose a low whistle, “That looks just like him.”

            “Thank you…” I murmured as I finished getting dressed. Putting the notebook and other supplies into my back was the last thing I did before I started to head out the door.

            “You could stay with him, you know. He could use someone like you around.” Mazelinka looked at me with one hand on her hip and the other pointing a wooden spoon at me.

            I paused at the door. “It isn’t right. Now isn’t the time. It’s wrong.”

            “But you want to.”

            “Missing a few things.” I turned to her.

            Whatever was on my face made her shudder. She made no more moves and making me stay in the small hovel.

            I walked the streets with confidence as my mind raced. Where to go now. What adventures could be hand. How far could I run.

 

            Julian woke up from his sleep feeling well rested. That was enough for him to jump up from the bed in a panic.

            “Cover yourself!” Mazelinka shouted at him along with some choice insults.

            He quickly grabbed a blanket up as his brain recalled last night. The mysterious man who stabbed himself with a knife. What happened afterward was… Julian bit his lips sharply. Julian’s head twisted as he tried to find out where the mystery man was.

            Nothing. It was like he was never there. Julian would be tempted to laugh it off as one of his tired induced manias if it weren’t for the fact that he still had evidence of what happened last night on his body… in it. Julian sat back down with a sigh. His gaze wandered and then focused.

            He grinned, “Well, hello there!” On the nightstand was a handkerchief that was not one that Julian was familiar with. He reached over and examined it. It was light blue and plain except for an embroidered skull in the corner. Not much. But still, something to work with. To remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets with a friend before going someplace he would rather avoid. Asra is used to people disliking magic.

            I watched silently Muriel headed out with Inanna from his cabin for the day. I smiled at the duo who would be going peacefully about their day. I wished that I could spend the rest of the day wandering the forest or even just resting at my home with my papers. It was a nice day for a walk too. I sighed and set off for the city. I had a… friend to meet.

 

            “Gray! Over here!” Caleb’s voice reached my ear loudly.

            I rolled my eyes. Like I couldn’t find him with how wildly he was waving his arms around. “What. Are you about to take flight, Caleb?” I stated dryly as I strolled up to him.

            “Huh?” There was confusion in his eyes.

            I waved a hand in dismissal, “It’s nothing. Why did you call me here?”

            He grabbed my hands and started to jump up and down, “Because we haven’t met up in a while, Raziel! How have you been?”

            I let out a sigh as I dropped his hands and started making my way through the crowded streets. “The same as always.” A good smell hit my nose, and I changed directions.

            “Isn’t that kind of… well. Ironic?” Caleb jogged up next to me.

            What a stupid question. I clicked my tongue, “I thought I told you to stop calling me that name.”

            Brown hair shifted as Caleb tilted his head, “But that’s—”

            “—Not my name.”

            Uncommonly gloomy, the shorter boy pouted. “Fine then, Alexei.”

            “Thank you.” My eyes flicked as I scanned the crowd for any familiar faces to avoid.

            “Soooo. Where are we going?” my companion had a musical tone as he bounced up and down beside me.

            It never took him long to recover his sunny disposition. It was probably one of the reasons that he was friends with me. Unlike the others, he could tolerate my vicious moods. The storm of my emotions was disconcerting to most. The others were more liable to be swept off their feet when I was in a bad mood. Since I was in a bad mood almost always these days… I wasn’t pleasant company.

            “Didn’t eat before heading here.” My feet led me to the small bakery that I wanted to eat at.

            “Food! Yum!” The boy’s smile was radiant.

            I felt a small smile rise to my lips. The other consequence of hanging around Caleb was that my mood tended to improve with lots of exposure to his childlike excitement and wonder.

            It wasn’t long before we were both seated and I ordered food for the both of us. “This place has some of my favorite foods.”

            “You look good in gold by the way,” Caleb led the conversation into small talk and gossip. His word were punctuated with sweeping hand gesture that almost knocked our food to the floor, like it did every time we ate together, as it was brought to us.

            I nodded and relaxed at the taste of the food and the smells coming from it.

            Caleb complemented the food in between his stories and bites.

            Too soon for my tastes, we were back on the street.

            “You don’t mind accompanying me with my grocery shopping, do you?” Caleb waved around a folded slip of paper.

            I shook my head. “Lead the way.”

            He grinned at me and continued telling some story that involved pink deer.

            I was so busy wondering if pink deer, much less the other animals he described, existed that I didn’t notice when we entered a shop.

            “Ah! Welcome!” a melodic voice greeted us.

            I turned around to examine the rest of the small shop as an excuse to not face the shop owner so that I could look wide eyed at Caleb.

            “Maggie wanted me to pick up some stuff.” He spoke softly as he went forward to greet the person with white hair behind the desk.

            I softly let a sigh out through my nose as I wandered around the magic shop as a stranger. Staring dubiously at a crystal ball they had, I let Caleb do the talking.

            My head did jerk up and toward the desk area at a loud series of thumps.

            “Ow!”

            The white-haired magician quickly rushed over to the bottom of the stairs, “Corvus! Are you alright? You have to be careful!”

            The black-haired boy grinned up at the man, “Easy there, Asra! I’m fine! Just lost my footing that’s all!” Corvus quickly righted himself. “Oh! We have customers! I am so sorry!”

            I waved off the apology as I casually whacked Caleb upside the head for the snickers he was doing a poor job of muffling.

            Asra quickly smoothed the situation over and continued to grab the herbs that Caleb was requesting. Once all the supplies had been accounted for, Caleb pulled out his coin purse to pay.

            “Um.” Caleb hesitated after paying the man.

            “Yes? Is there something else we can do for you?” Corvus asked my friend kindly.

            Caleb shifted, “Well…” He flicked his eyes from Asra to Corvus. “I heard that you… you can… you know… do tarot readings.”

            I whirled around to face Caleb. “NO!”

            Everyone jumped at the loud sound of my voice.

            I glared at Caleb with barely repressed fury.

            Fear lit up his brown eyes, he quickly apologized to the other duo before quickly following me out of the shop with his bags.

            Once we were both outside, I shoved the bags I had been carrying into Caleb’s arms. “That was uncalled for.”

            “Ra—Alexei!” Caleb shouted out to me.

            I didn’t give him the chance to catch up to me as I sped through the streets. My surroundings blurred as blood pounded in my ears. Breath caught in my chest in escaped in a barely audible whine. Memories flashed through my head.

            Red.

            White.

            Pain.

            Screams.

            Blood.

            Tears.

            Worse.

            I pounded my fist against the door to my home.

            Bang.

            Bang.

            Bang.

            I heard a howl and some barking.

            Bang.

            I smoothly opened the door to my house and slipped inside. I wiped at my eyes absently as I locked the door up. I shucked my clothes off as I grabbed a bottle of wine from the counter. I was already halfway through with the bottle by the time I got the fire started in its pit. I stared into the flames and drank. Eventually, I let out a loud sigh. The tension bled from me like water had been splashed over my almost naked body. I resigned to avoiding Caleb for as long as I could. I wasn’t happy about him bringing me to that magic shop. Asking for a reading… that was Mags work not Caleb’s. Caleb was too considerate to normally go there. He had a respect for me that Mags… Mags didn’t have.

            After tonight, I would probably need to restock my alcohol supplies.

 

            Asra stared after the two boys who had quickly rushed out of the shop after the golden-haired one had shouted at the brown-haired one. It wasn’t unusual to find people who were uncomfortable with magic. His mind recalled Ilya. Asra frowned at the thought. Some people just didn’t like magic. And the golden-haired boy had certainly been acting uncomfortable. Asra let his eyes wander around the shop before something caught his attention. It was a light tan color where the taller boy had been standing awkwardly. Asra quickly moved forward and picked the small object—a pouch up.

            A large surge of magic made him drop the package back to the ground. He took caution in picking the pouch up a second time. The magic was causing his hand to tingle. He examined the pouch. It was tiny, fitting easily into the palm of his hand. Light tan canvas with a skull drawn on one side. Asra frowned and took a small whiff of the air. It was a smell he was well acquainted with. Myrrh. He wondered why the boy carried a small pouch of myrrh around with him. He was quickly distracted by Corvus calling his name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes across a monstrous goat and some unexpected company.

            I was going back through the woods to my house at a steady pace. It was raining terribly, but my hooded trench coat had charms on it that repelled the rain away. It hadn’t been fun or happy for me to walk in the rain for years now. I let out a bitter sigh as I squinted through the rain that was being parted by the spell. The visibility was quite poor, so I focused my gaze on my feet as I let instinct take over. I had walked to my house in the woods hundreds of times before. This time wasn’t any different. It was just chilly. There was also just a demon goat that may or may not be exceedingly bloodthirsty roaming the woods. Good times.

            I was looking forward to soaking in some hot water in the tub to wash off some of the mud that was getting all over me. A nice soak, some candles, late night reading, sleep. A nice and relaxing day.

            The pleasant thoughts flew from my head when I looked up to see Asra at the entrance to Muriel’s cabin with a big corporeal looking one-armed goat standing menacingly behind him. The white-haired man turned around just as the beast’s claws were coming down to kill the magician.

            I stretched my hand out. My heart beating fast. Fear. Rage. Shock. Protection. The storm raging through my blood.

            A streak of lightning shot the monster away from Asra.

            “Get inside the cabin, you fool!” I shouted at him as a prepared to strike at the abomination again before making a run for my own home.

            The magician raised his hands, “I’ll help you fight him!”

            What a chivalrous idiot.

            I stomped a foot into the ground causing it to roll at the once more charging goat.

            I sprinted. Pushed Asra into the cabin. Closed the door. Shut my eyes. And let my magic activate the protections built into the house.

            I let out a sigh when I heard the aggravated roar of the goat who wasn’t getting in.

            “Incredible!” Asra’s voice was full of awe.

            I opened my eyes to find that the entire inside of the cabin was now glowing with protections charms swirls around each other like an impenetrable lock, supporting the charms that had already existed. “I guess I went overboard in my desperation and fear and created some new protections…”

            The wide-eyed look of wonder Asra sent me caused a stabbing pain in my chest.

            I quickly whirled around to face the door and desperately tried to cool my body down from the flush that was rushing through it.

            “I had no idea that magician’s enchantments could be the strong and powerful! They’re so beautiful!” The voice was regal sounding.

            I glanced backward in the cramped space and saw Countess Nadia examining my protections. I was going to turn back to the door when I felt something tugging at my magic. I turned around and quickly stepped near to Asra and reached into his pocket. I pulled out my small pouch of myrrh. “I was wondering where I had left this.” I cradled it to my chest before I slipped it into my coat pocket.

            “You don’t have gold hair,” Asra stated.

            I fixed him with a raised eyebrow, “Have you ever heard of this wonderful thing called glamours?”

            Asra flushed.

            I let out a snort and a small chuckle before ruffling his wet hair, “It’s alright. We all can be absentminded at times.”

            He just blinked at me in shock.

            Adorable. My chest gave another ache which I ignored.

            I surveyed the cramped space. Corvus and Countess Nadia were very, very close together. Muriel looked uncomfortable. Inanna had her hackles raised but was slowly relaxing. Asra… was Asra. He was also cute. But that was a given. It was aggravating how he managed to carefully balance from being super hot and ridiculously adorable. It should be illegal to be both at the same time in such a fetching fashion.

            “This place is far too crowded,” I announced.

            Muriel nodded in agreement.

            Asra smiled peacefully, “There’s nothing that we can do about that right now but wait for the storm to end.” He held his hand out to me, “Hi. I’m Asra.”

            I stared at his hand for a moment. This. This was just not fair. And aggravating. I silently cursed the Arcana. I shook his hand gingerly, “Alexei. Or Gray. Whichever you’d prefer.”

            Asra raised his eyebrows in amusement, “Did you pick that name based on your hair color?”

            “It is just an unfortunate coincidence…” I muttered as memories from the Lazaret started to flash at the front of my mind. The screams, in particular, seemed vivid. I tuned out the rest of their introductions to instead lean up against a wall in silence.

            _What does our favorite test subject want to do today?_

_Now, now. Behave._

_A vivisection sounds wonderful! Don’t you agree, subject 329?_

_Please, no! Don’t do this to me! Help me! Someone help! Help!_

_HELP!_

I flicked my eyes to the door to see the Countess and Corvus leaving. My eyes narrowed at their close proximity to each other. I let out a soft snort. Was he that confident that he could save the Countess from that foul goat? Ridiculous.

            “Do you need someone to walk you home, Alexei?” Asra’s voice broke through my musings.

            I turned to face him. There was a light smile on his face but his eyes were tensed. His breaths were carefully regulated. I blinked. I could get home easily. As for him… Knowing the way he looked at his “apprentice”? _He shouldn’t be left alone…_ Gods know that he would be attacked and killed in his current state.

            “I live in the city. I would be more than happy to go there with you.” I offered with a neutral expression on my face.

            He smiled, “We should get going then.”

            We both bid Muriel a good day before making our way back into the forest.

            His face was facing forward when he spoke again, “If you live in the city, what were you doing out here in the forest?”

            My eyes darted back and forth to make sure that there was nothing that could attack us as I lied smoothly, “I wanted to be away from people to have some time to myself.”

            He snorted, “In the middle of a _storm_?”

            I turned my head toward him and smirked, “You haven’t noticed that I was the only one who wasn’t soaked to the bone? My coat is enchanted to ward off rain.”

            “Not fond of the rain?” his gaze was steady on me, an eyebrow quirked upward.

            I couldn’t help the frown, grimace, from rising to my face as I turned away from him to watch the forest, “Not anymore.”

            There was silence for a while. The only noise was our boots in the mud.

            “For someone who uses such powerful magic… why were you so uncomfortable in my shop?”

            I swallowed the lump in my throat. “Not everyone considers it a blessing to be able to use magic. It can be quite the curse as well. Being different.” Another voice sounded in my head, _why don’t you just die?_

“Ah. My apologies.” He was looking away from me.

            I studied him for a moment. It would hurt, but… if he kept it all inside of him, it would hurt worse. I opened my mouth, “For someone who is in love with their apprentice, you were quick to give him some love advice. Why?”

            He looked at me with a startled expression on his face, “How? Ah. You were listening.”

            “And you’re avoiding my question.” I gave him a steady look. Persistent.

            His face was stricken, “Even if it is not with me, I would rather see Corvus happy with someone else rather than… unhappy.”

            I couldn’t help with amusement that snuck into my voice, “Isn’t that kind of self-sacrificing?”

            He let out a huff of laughter, “I suppose it is.”

            Warmth stirred in my heart. I rested a hand on his shoulder, “Let me take you out for drinks.”

            “I—I don’t think—”

            I gave him a warm sympathetic smile, “It isn’t good to keep it all in, Asra. Please. Let me treat you. Besides,” I snorted, “I think we both could use a strong drink after seeing that goat thing.”

            He let out a small laugh, “Ah. You are right there. Lead the way.”

            I gave him a smile as we arrived in city limits. I navigated the familiar streets with ease. It would be nice to hang out with someone who I didn’t despise. Resent… well, I couldn’t quite bear to resent the earnest man beside me. I finally stopped at a building and led the way in.

            “The Rowdy Raven? An interesting name.” He commented.

            I gave him a grin, “Trust me! The drinks here will definitely wipe away all memories of today’s unpleasant events for a while. Even if they might not particularly taste the best.”

            His eyes held amusement in them, “I guess I’ll trust you then.”

            “Let the festivities begin!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex helps Asra with some of the hurt he feels with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am impressed with how quickly I am writing these chapters. Inspiration, I guess.

            My head was buzzing pleasantly as I stared at the two gentlemen across from me. Julian had stumbled into the Rowdy Raven after Asra and I had already had a couple drinks. It had been amusing to see Julian try and confront the buzzed Asra. It was even more amusing to see the look on their faces when Asra denied cursing Julian. The events afterward had blurred for me. I was fairly certain I was the one who convinced Julian to have a drink with us, which wasn’t too hard, despite the fact that Julian had no idea who I was. Glamours were amazing. I was also fairly certain that I also convinced Asra to stay and continue to drink with us, which was more difficult.

            “He’s in love with Nadi, Ilya!” Asra slurred.

            “It’s his loss!” Julian declared. “Anyone would be lucky to have you, Asra.”

            Asra’s eyes squinted coyly, “You would know, wouldn’t you?”

            Julian blushed and stuttered.

            I couldn’t keep the leer off of my face, “Ohohoho? Do tell.”

            Julian blushed even harder, “It was nothing!”

            Asra gave him a heated look, “It was nothing when I pinned you up against a wall and did whatever I liked with you.”

            Julian bit his lip with his eyes hooded.

            There was a moan.

            Julian and Asra both looked at me with intrigued amusement.

            I cleared my throat and took another gulp from my mug. “Forgive me for finding two ravishing people being together enticing.”

            Julian’s tone was cocky, “Ravishing, are we?”

            I fixed him with a deep stare until he blushed and looked away. “Oh? Would you like to find out?”

            Asra hesitated, “I don’t know.”

            Julian looked at Asra with a little bit of anger, “He left you, Asra! He’s with Nadi now! You can afford to let loose a little bit!”

            Asra gave him a mild glare.

            “Boys, you are both pretty. Stop fighting for once. Hasn’t there been enough bloodshed and misunderstandings, lately?” I reached forward to take each of their hands.

            Asra looked at me for a moment before his gaze relaxed. “I could have some fun.”

            Julian’s voice was deep, “Then we’re all agreed.”

            “Shall we go then?” Asra stood up.

            “Let’s.” I tossed an ample amount of coin onto the table and led the way out.

            We entered an alleyway where there was quite a bit of kissing and fondling. Not enough kissing and fondling for my likings. I grabbed the two of them and pushed them backward… until they both fell onto my bed at home. The house was already lit with a magical fire that kept the place warm.

            Julian blinked in surprise. “That was a quick trip—ah!”

            I bit even harder into his neck. His moans were truly exquisite. I let go of his flesh and watched as it slowly healed back up. I traced the spot where it was with my finger. I looked into Julian’s eyes as they flooded with even more arousal. I let out a moan as Asra sucked at my neck. I gently cradled his head so that our lips met. The kiss was heated but familiar. My heart throbbed, but I ignored it to break the kiss and start taking off my clothes. Julian sat up on his elbows to watch.

            I gave them both a wink and a slight smile. I dropped my coat to the floor and slowly undid the button on my shirt as I looked the two men up and down. I gave them a grin as I slowly let my shirt slide off of my shoulders to pool on the ground. I let a hand trail my collar bone before I let my fingers brush down my chest. I bit my lip and looked at Asra with hooded eyes enjoying the way that he gulped. I cupped my hardened length through the fabric of my pants and let loose a moan. I gave them a wink before I turned away from them and inched my pants off of my body along with the rest of my clothes.

            Asra got off of the bed and ran a hand between my shoulder blades. I couldn’t wait. I locked lips with him and quickly divested him of his clothing. I ran my hands down the muscles in his arms. I broke the kiss to look behind him at Julian.

            “Aren’t you a good boy, waiting so patiently for us like that?” my voice was slightly breathy as I fixed him with a pleased smile.

            He blushed and swallowed.

            I snorted when I looked at the bed. “Ah. I forgot that we were already covered in mud. Looks like we tracked it in.” I snapped my fingers and willed the mud away. Magic quickly leapt to my bidding.

            Asra’s breath hitched behind me, but I ignored him in favor of getting rid of Julian’s clothes.

            “For fuck's sake. Couldn’t you have fewer buttons and straps on your clothing?” I bemoaned as I fumbled with his boots.

            Asra let out a light and airy laugh as he helped me with the straps, “Ilya likes things to be complicated though.”

            “Clothing shouldn’t be,” I declared as we finally got his rid of his boots and the rest of his clothing.

            “Bothered by some little straps?” Julian said in a mocking tone.

            I squinted at him for a moment before a grin widened my face at my next plan of attack.

            Sweat beaded at the Auburn man’s face, “What are you—?” His voice cut off with a choking noise.

            I looked up innocently as I could from where I rested. I was practiced enough to pull it off well considering that I had just swallowed his entire length in one go. I pulled off and grabbed the base of his cock with a hand as I gave a long lip. I wrapped my mouth around the tip and swirled my tongue around before pulling off with a pop.

            “Cat got your tongue, _Ilya?_ ” I let his real name roll off of my tongue.

            He only blinked at me with heavy desire.

            Asra chuckled, “This is one of the few ways to get him to shut up.”

            Julian made an indignant noise, “A-Asra!”

            Asra just grinned at him before crawling up the bed. His member was right beside Julian’s face, “Open up, Ilya.”

            My breath caught in my throat as Julian willingly sucked on Asra. The image the two of them made… my length gave a twitch, and my abdominal muscles fluttered. Content to watch for a while, I played with Julian’s member with my hands. I teased at his head and locked eyes with a moaning Asra.

            “Hm. Would you rather be inside him, or should I?” I rubbed my thumb over Julian’s slit.

            A shiver ran over Julian’s body.

            “Please, use him as you see fit,” Asra’s face was brilliantly flushed.

            “Wonderful.” I reached over to my nightstand and opened a shelf and fished around for the glass bottle I left in there. I pulled it out and poured some of the oil onto my fingers. “Are you alright with this Julian?”

            Asra pulled away from Julian’s mouth for a moment.

            Julian panted at turned to look at me, “Y-yes. Yes, _please._ ”

            I nodded at Asra, and Julian’s mouth was busy again. I pressed and teased at the Auburn man’s entrance. I whispered a small spell as broke through the tight muscled ring with my finger. Julian’s entire body shivered. I stretched out his entrance for the next couple of minutes. My eyes raised to Asra. Our eyes met. With a long noise, Asra spilled into Julian’s mouth. My eyes widened as Julian practicedly swallowed everything before letting go of Asra. I hadn’t even realized I had stopped moving my fingers until Julian locked eyes with me.

            “Please. Please, move.”

            He let out a gasp as I started moving my fingers again with more focus. Now, if I remembered correctly…

            “Ah!” Julian cried out while gripping the sheets.

            I grinned and kept rubbing my finger against the stretch of his insides. It didn’t take long for him to start begging and babbling nonsensically.

            “Be patient, Ilya,” Asra coached as he grabbed at Julian’s hair tightly. Asra looked at me, “He should be stretched enough by now. He doesn’t mind a little bit of pain.” He ran a fingernail along Julian’s face causing the skin to rise up red before healing quickly. “Do you, Julian?”

            “ _Please!”_ he begged.

            I took a deep breath to settle the sudden surge of desire that ran through me. I removed my fingers while scratching lightly at his insides. I let out a breath of hot air at the noise that Julian made. I quickly poured some more oil over my hand before grabbing at my untouched length. Pleasure rolled through me as I coated myself before leaning forward to press against Julian. There was resistance, but I slowly moved forward while Julian keened. Once I was fully in, I stopped and relished at the tightness around me. Exquisite. Just as I remembered. I scratched Julian’s thighs to draw blood. I started pumping in and out feeling his muscles around me, tugging, and pulling. I continued to scratch marks that quickly faded as Asra watched us with a single hand tugging at Julian’s head. My eyes closed as Asra started saying filthy things to Julian. Pleasure rushed through my veins. My pace started to stutter slightly as I leaned down and pinched one of Julian’s nipples in a hand and bit ruthlessly through the skin on his neck. There was a heated splatter between Julian and I before I quickly flew over the edge as well.

            I slowly regained my breath and looked at the two men beside me fondly.

            “Anyone up for round two?” Julian enquired.

            A laugh broke from my throat that the other two quickly echoes.

            This. This right here wasn’t so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can be nice sometimes.

            I kicked my legs underneath the water watching as the small glowing creatures flowed in the currents I was making. I looked up to see Asra and Julian splashing water at each other. Asra had been the one to playfully splash Julian first and it had dissolved into a full-on water fight as Julian used his big arms to hurl at Asra. Asra was doing his best to dodge and splash Julian back before a wild grin rose to his face. Asra lifted a giant wave of water to pick Julian up in the cave. Julian shrieked in fear before the water dropped like a doll with its strings cut taking the taller man down with it with a huge splash. I covered my mouth as I laughed. Julian sputtered to the surface and looked at Asra with a pout.

            “Using your magic is an unfair advantage!”

            “As is using your long limbs?” Asra retorted with a laugh.

            I smiled and called them over to me. “You two can fight later, but don’t forget me in the make-up sex.”

            Julian blushed.           

            Asra just shook his head and quickly swam over to the rock I was sitting on. Asra leaned back against the rock and gave me a warm smile. I pushed his wet hair away from his face. I couldn’t help the warm smile that always rested on my face when I was with the two off them.

            Julian flopped down on the rock to my other side. I raised my eyes up as he shook his body and got water all over me.

            “If had wanted to take a swim, I would have gotten in with the both of you,” I teased him.

            “Why don’t you?” Asra trailed his hand down my arm. “I think it would be a good idea, don’t you, Ilya?”

            Julian blushed, looked away, looked back, and stuttered, “Y-you do look rather good with wet clothes on…” He gave me a blushing leer, “Even better with them off.”

            I laughed as I cradled Julian’s head in my hands, “Thank you for the complement, Ilya.” I gave him a sweet kiss.

            I broke the kiss and turned back to Asra to give him a kiss. I traced his jaw with my hand before pulling away and leaning back to lay on the rock with my eyes closed.

            “I love the both of you. Being with you both makes my world feel at peace and complete.” I couldn’t help the slight blush that rose to my face as I continued. “Mostly because the both of you are my world. You mean everything to me.”

            The stretch of silence lasted too long. I worried that maybe I had said something wrong.

            I opened my eyes to look at them, but they weren’t there. “Julian? Asra? Where are you?” I turned to look at the water and the cave and gasped.

            Red.

            Blood red.

            I stood up on the rock quickly and looked down at my legs—where they had been in the water was covered in red. I ran a finger along my red and pulled it to my face to look at the familiar texture and smell. It didn’t just look like blood: it _was_ blood. My eyes jumped back to the lake of blood in front of me. I let out a horrified cry. Julian and Asra were there floating lifelessly.

            “No!” I cried out as I dived into the blood and swam to them. They couldn’t be dead! They couldn’t be dead!

            I kept swimming but I wasn’t getting any closer to them.

            My eyes widened as something grabbed my leg. I barely sucked in a small breath of air before I was pulled downwards. I closed my eyes tight and thrashed about. Some part of my logical brain told me that I had a spell that would let me breath under water that might work in a lake of blood. I was mainly scared that I was going to die here. That Julian and Asra were already dead.

            My eyes opened involuntarily as I felt the sensation of dropping. I looked down and screamed because I was dropping from the sky. Falling to my death. Falling to the Lazaret. I hit the ground with an impact that jarred my bones. Tears fell from my face. I got onto my hands and knees. I stared down into a puddle of blood. My reflection looked back at me with the terrified, emaciated, deathly face I had through my time on this gods-forsaken island.

            Hands started grabbing at me. I looked up to see the faces of the doctors with their masks clawing and tugging at me. I screamed, shouted, and struggled. I couldn’t break free. I reached for magic to defend myself with, but it was always just beyond my grasp.

            “Why do you bother struggling, Subject 329? It is pointless.” Quaestor Valdemar looked at me with their head cocked at an unhuman angle. Their sharp teeth bared in a grin at me. “Let’s see if they survive the crematorium. Maybe afterward, we can perform a vivisection on them!”

            I renewed my struggling but it was useless. I didn’t have the muscles that the doctor’s had. I couldn’t fight back. I didn’t have the strength. I looked up with tear-filled eyes at the ominous crematorium. They casually threw me into a giant room and locked the door. I pounded at the door desperately along with some other people. I looked through the small window as the fires started up. People started screaming as they were burned alive. The smell of burnt flesh made me choke. I could see the people thrashing around me as they died in the reflection of the window.

            I begged and pleaded for Quaestor Valdemar to let me go, but their grin just widened in sadistic joy. Joy at my suffering. Flames licked at my skin. It hurt! It hurt so bad!

            _It’s so nice to see the witch’s pet in pain._

I stiffened and clawed at the door my nails falling away. The voice was right behind me.

            _I can do whatever I want to you in here, and they won’t know._

_I can hurt you however I_ please _and you can do nothing._

_Fitting punishment for a murderer._

_LOOK AT ME, LITTLE BIRDIE!_

My body was weak and moving against my will as I turned around slowly.

             A monstrous white goat with red eyes and a single clawed hand looked at me gleefully. It stepped forward and traced a claw along my face with faux-gentleness. It gripped at my face tightly and lowered its head down to my own face.

            _YOU ARE MINE NOW! YOU BELONG TO NO ONE ELSE!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra wakes up after a night of sex and explores his surroundings only for him to find something that cannot exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just write most of a story in one day. Geez. I find it interesting how you can tell that this is clearly from Asra's perspective because he is one of the only people who calls Julian "Ilya."

            Asra woke up in a strange bed. It distinctly lacked the magic echoes that were in beds that he frequently slept in. But it wasn’t too strange to be in a bed he didn’t recognize. He did travel around a lot. His head was pounding quite a bit. He felt sore. But he did have a nice warm body in front of him. He snuggled closer into it. Body. Bed. Body in bed. Memories came back to him. He opened and rolled his eyes when he saw the back of Ilya’s head. It hadn’t been uncommon for them to occasionally sleep with each other, but he usually it was Ilya doing the cuddling. Asra poked his head over Ilya’s big shoulder. Alexei was snuggled into Ilya’s chest breathing softly. Ilya had his arm over the shorter man’s waist. His eyes squinted. Adorable.

            Asra slipped his arm from around Ilya’s waist and crawled out of the giant bed. He blinked as the colder, but still warm air that met his naked body. He looked over at the fireplace with interest. He searched through the pile of clothes on the floor and pulled on his pants. He wandered over to the fireplace and inspected the stones around it. He didn’t quite recognize the symbols, but as he trailed his hand along the stones, he got a good feeling what they did. Magic to keep a fire constantly lit but adjustable to make sure that the house didn’t get too warm or too cold. Interesting. Asra wondered what it would take to make something like that. He tapped at the stones before looking around the rest of the room. Faint magic lights floated in the air. There were a couple desks in the large room and many tall stacks of books on the floor and on some of the bookshelves that lined the walls. There was also a small table that held some books. Apparently, Alexei liked to read.

            Asra wandered over to the wall that the door rested in and peered at pictures that were stuck to the wall. Flowers, animals, places around town. Asra raised an eyebrow as he recognized some drawings of far of places he had traveled before. Everything was expertly drawn. He turned to the left and noted a small window that resided in what appeared to be a small kitchen area. He wandered over to the kitchen and shivered as his feet shifted from warm carpet to tile. He peered out the little window. He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

            That was Muriel’s house! He quickly ran through his memory of the area surrounding his friend’s house. He had never seen another building out in this part of the woods. He turned and re-examined the walls of the house. If he stared closely enough, he could make out some face markings of enchantment on the inside of the house. Marks to keep people away. To shroud the house from view. All of the markings were expertly done. He stared over the counter that separated the kitchen area from what had to be the bedroom area. Who exactly _was_ this Alexei Gray? A magician who could create things of this quality and easily too, he thought back to the sudden enchantments in Muriel’s home, were quite rare. Heavily sought after. This magic was beyond what Asra was usually capable of. It was similar to the magic that Corvus had used to be capable of, but much stronger still.

            He didn’t believe that he had ever met the man before, but there was something about the gray-haired man that was intensely familiar. He felt oddly comfortable around the man and his body. As comfortable as, if not more than, his way around Ilya’s body. It didn’t make sense. He had a feeling he should know Alexei, but when he searched his memory… Nothing. He worried his lip with his teeth. Corvus had all of his memories. Nadi had also lost memories it appeared. Julian was missing some memories if he thought that he was guilty of killing Lucio. It wasn’t too far of a stretch to wonder if some of his own memories had been corrupted. If that were the case, who was Alexei to him? To know his body so well… Asra was already uncomfortable with the fact that he had cheated on Corvus with Ilya in the past. Corvus didn’t have any memories of what they… had been.

            Asra buried his face in his hands. Just what was he doing? His feelings were hurt by Corvus’ unintentional rejection, but sleeping with _Ilya and an apparent stranger_? It still felt like he had betrayed Corvus. Like he had betrayed Corvus by not helping him regain his memories. Betraying himself by letting Corvus slip from his hands so easily. Betraying Corvus again by wishing that he was in his arms not Nadi’s arms. It hurt. He hurt. He was hurt and confused.

            A hand rubbed at his back. “Are you alright?”

            He looked up to see Ilya’s concerned eye. He let the tears fall as he took comfort in Ilya’s arms.

            “Shh… It’s going to be okay. Maybe not right now, but later…” Ilya rubbed at his back. “I understand.”

            Asra almost wanted to laugh because it was the truth. Ilya was one of the few people who would understand. Asra had turned him away because of how much he loved Corvus. Now that Corvus was gone… Asra hated that fact that he had essentially put Ilya through what he was feeling right now. Asra hated himself and everything he was guilty of.

            Asra had no idea how long he had been in Ilya’s arms, but when he finally pulled away the tears had finally stopped. He looked at Ilya’s face and felt a small stab of pain at the concern and love in his face. He cleared his throat and looked away, “Thank you…”

            “Anytime.”

            Asra looked back to see Ilya blushing. A smile appeared on his face at the growl that came from Ilya’s stomach. It was fun to see how many shades of red Ilya could get.

            “I’ll see what there is in the kitchen to make. I’m somewhat surprised that Alexei is still asleep.” Asra started opening shelves. The layout of the kitchen was similar to the one at the shop. He found almost everything he was looking for in the same or nearby spots. “How does omelets sound?”

            Ilya cleared his throat, “Good.”

            Asra gathered all of the ingredients, a pan, some plates, and flatware. He noted the various herbs that were hanging up and their magical purposes. He chopped up the meat and vegetables. Then, he quickly sat by the fire and started to make omelets. He was hungry as well.

            Ilya was making noises every now and again, “Wow. These drawings are spectacular. I wonder how well he could draw the interior of the human body!”

            Asra gave Ilya a flat stare that had the taller man apologizing. Asra turned back to the food as Ilya moved to look at the stacks of books.

            “Interesting!”

            “What is, Ilya?” Asra couldn’t help but ask as he made sure the omelets didn’t burn.

            “The books he has! He has ones about history, art, science, even ones about magic! Ooh! Are these romance novels?” Ilya sounded excited.

            “Look at the books later. Clear the table for me, Ilya.”

            “Right!” Asra heard him hurry over to the table behind him and start moving stacks of books onto the floor.

            “Try not to drop anything,” Asra sighed as Ilya fumbled with some books. Asra counted the omelets he had. Three per person sounded right. He started making the last omelet.

            “ _This is me!”_ Ilya whispered.

            “What are you talking about now?” Asra poked at the omelet.

            “This sketchbook he has open has a drawing of me!”

            “Really?”

            “Yes! Wait a moment… This is at Mazelinka’s! And I’m naked!”

            Asra took more interest in the conversation, “ _Oh~?”_

            Julian stuttered. “I think I might have slept with him before.”

            Asra wasn’t really that surprised. He finished the last omelet and set the pan down to cool off.

            Ilya made a strange noise in the back of his throat, “Asra? Where are your cards?”

            Asra stood up, balancing the plates he had so that they wouldn’t fall. “Why do you ask?”

            “Aren’t these your cards?”

            Asra raised his head and looked over the cleared off table. Those cards… His hands shook. He quickly set down the plates as he joined Ilya in looking at the cards.

            They were set up as if a fortune had just been read but the cards had been forgotten to be put away. The images that he painted on the card were exactly the same. “This can’t be.”

            “Do you often give out your cards?” Ilya’s joke fell flat.

            Asra examined the cards closer to reveal that they might look exactly like his cards from a distance but up close there were noticeable differences. Old blood stains on some of the cards. Ash that smudged some of the images. Some of the cards had bent edges. All of the cards showed years upon years of more wear and tear than his own deck had. Some even looked burnt. Asra reached out a hand and touched one of the cards to be certain. There was strong magic in the cards, but as far as he could tell none of the magic was that of his own. If the cards were his own, they should hold at least _some_ of his magic. But they were full of the magic that Asra was starting to associate with Alexei. The cards were almost identical to the ones he had made, but they were definitely not his.

            Asra turned to face Ilya and began to speak when a deafening scream made them both jump.

            They turned just in time to see Alexei bolt up in the bed and grab a bucket by his side before he emptied his stomach into it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for answers has started officially.

            Julian watched as Alexei threw up repeatedly, before taking a flask out of the bedside table. The gray-haired man swirled the fluid in his mouth before spitting it into the bucket. The shorter man groaned and rubbed the side of the bucket with familiarity. Someone who was practiced at this.

            The doctor in him implored him to ask, “You aren’t sick, are you?”

            The man startled and knocked the bucket to the floor. Julian wasn’t fond of cleaning up sick, so he was pleasantly surprised when the bucket hit the floor with an empty clang.

            Alexei let out a long string of swears that were quite inventive before he looked over, “No. I’m not sick.” He pushed the covers away before stretching. Julian’s mouth watered at the lean muscles Alexei showed off when he reached down to pull on a pair of pants.

            “Do you often get sick after drinking a lot?” Asra asked not unkindly.

            Alexei’s voice was absent-minded as he approached the table with the omelets, “No. It’s when I don’t drink enough and have night terrors that I tend to throw up… Ooh! Omelets!”

            Julian felt a stab in his heart. He had spent many nights consuming too much alcohol in order to forget. It worked a lot, but when it didn’t…

            “This is an interesting set of tarot cards,” Asra tapped at one of the face-up cards that had some sort of fleshless horse on it.

            Alexei grimaced and moved in between them to sweep them into his hands. He started to shuffle the worn cards. “They were a gift from a friend, years ago. I don’t like using them.” He moved to the mantle place and placed the cards into a wooden box. “Who made breakfast?”

            Asra gave Julian a firm look as he spoke, “I did. You have a nice house out here. I’m surprised I haven’t seen it in all the time I’ve visited Muriel.”

            Julian frowned. Muriel? Who was that? A neighbor?

            Alexei waved his hand and a pitcher of water appeared on the table with glasses. “There are an assortment of charms to keep prying eyes from seeing it. I like my peace and quiet almost as much as Muriel. And I am not going to apologize for misleading you.” He gave Asra a pointed look, “You needed someone to walk you home. And I wasn’t going to let you be alone to do gods know what.”

            “Probably a wise decision,” Asra admitted.

            “I have my moments,” the shorter man commented lightly. “Now, shall we eat these delicious omelets you made? I am famished!”

            The omelets were delicious. Somehow topic had shifted to recent events.

            “What do you mean I didn’t kill, Lucio?” Julian didn’t remember the night very well, but he did remember the former Count being on fire while he was in the room.

            Asra let out a sigh, “You were locked in the dungeons. I sent someone to break you free. The both of you arrived at the Count’s rooms to find them already ablaze.”

            “Why don’t I remember?” A large part of Julian didn’t want to believe it was true because if it was… he lightly touched the murderer’s brand on the back of his hand.

            Asra shrugged, “I don’t know. It would be much easier if you did. I talked to Nadi and Corvus yesterday, and they both believed that the court had something to do with it.”

            Julian’s thoughts went back to the court. In particular his former boss… his stomach twisted and turned unpleasantly. There were some memories that he didn’t remember from his time working under the Quaestor. It almost made it worse. How many horrible things had he done that he didn’t remember? He had a feeling it was a lot. He deserved to be hanged. He deserved to suffer. His mind played over Asra’s words.

            He shifted uncomfortably as some memories rose to the forefront of his mind. The dungeons where he had worked. Something… important something… His eye widened.

            “I did it.”

            Asra let out a huff, “I told you Ilya that you didn’t do it.”

            “Not that!” Julian felt a grin on his face as he quickly untied his eye patch and looked at his two companions with both eyes, “I figured out how to cure the plague down there!” He bit his lip suddenly, “But I don’t remember how I did it.”

            Asra was focused on his one red, plague-stricken eye in poorly veiled horror and distress.

            “Why don’t we go down to the dungeons then?” Alexei didn’t seem bothered at all by the red eye.

            Julian winced, “It would tell me how I managed to cure myself. It might even help me remember the night’s events, but I have no idea where the dungeons are.”

            “Now that I think about it, I wasn’t even aware that the castle did have dungeons.” Asra tapped a finger to his lip. “But the dungeons might hold some sort of evidence or clue that could help us piece together what happened that night.”

            “It’s a good thing that I know where the dungeons are then and how to get there.” Alexei was picking some dirt from his nails with a dagger.

            “How do you know where the dungeons are?” Julian and Asra asked at the same time.

            Alexei looked up at them, “Because libraries generally don’t have books that can’t be removed from their shelves.”

            Something clicked in Julian’s mind, “Yes! Yes! There! We need to go there! But it’s locked! I have no idea where the keys might be.” He huffed in frustration. Fate was always making things that much more difficult for him.

            Alexei wiped the dagger down with a rag. “Yeah, but I know the girl who has the keys. Her name is Portia. She has the cutest cat ever.”

            Julian started choking.

            Alexei looked at him with concern, “She isn’t another person you’ve slept with?”

            “She’s my sister!” Julian did not ever want to think of Pasha in that way.

            The gray-haired man grinned, “Good. Because if you slept with her, I’d have to kill you.”

            Julian wasn’t quite sure if he was being mocked or if the man across from him was serious. “How do _you_ know her?”

            Alexei got a dreamy look on his face, “She has the most precious cat ever.”

            “You two bonded over your love of cats?”

            Alexei stuck out his tongue at Julian, “Cats are incredible creatures! So smart and clever! And so fluffy and nice to pet!”

            Julian would rather have Alexei petting him than some cat.

            As if reading his thoughts, Alexei sent him a teasing grin, “Don’t worry, Ilya! I’ll pet you anytime you want. Your hair is so soft! Though, I wouldn’t mind petting the hard parts of you too.” He winked.

            Julian felt his face heat up as he thought about how nice that would be.

            Asra cleared his throat. “Back to the topic at hand. We don’t need the keys to get into the library. I have a portal that connects a part of the garden to the library. We can travel that way. All we need to do is sneak the both of you in.”

            Alexei had a look in his eyes that made Julian shiver in slight fear and arousal. “Oh~! I have a perfect idea!”


End file.
